Never Say No
by Karmila Joyers
Summary: Sungmin, namja yang takut untuk menatap orang lain yang ada di hadapannya karena trauma akan sesuatu, akhirnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, teman masa kecilnya. Namja yang umurnya 2 tahun di bawah Sungmin. WARN! YAOI! KYUMIN COUPLE.


**Tittle:**** NEVER SAY NO**

**Author: **Romance, Little Comedy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook, Park Min Chan.

**SUMMARY:**

Sungmin, namja yang takut untuk menatap orang lain yang ada di hadapannya karena trauma akan sesuatu, akhirnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, teman masa kecilnya. Namja yang umurnya 2 tahun di bawah Sungmin.

**Disclaimer: **

Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC, ****ABAL, TYPOS****, ALL CAST as NAMJA (ex: Park Min Chan)****  
****DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
Kansamhamnida :)**

**Tanggal Penulisan ****: **14 Juli 2012

Annyeonghaseyo~

Author Park Min Chan in here! Sebelumnya author mau berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua readers yang masih setia sama karya-karya author di FF ABAL nan GAJE yang sebelumnya. Kali ini author mau bikin FF tentang KYUMIN (AGAIN) XD

Ada yang udah pernah baca komik Jepang karya NANAJIMA Kana belum? Judulnya, NEVER SAY NO. Nah! Author terinspirasi dari komik itu \(^o^)/ Di komik itu ada banyak chapter, tapi author cuma ambil chapter 1 aja. Soalnya FF ini mau author bikin FF ini ada kesamaan cerita, tapi author gk sepenuhnya bakal ganti castnya, juga beberapa bagian cerita itu. Dan ingat, semua cast di sini adalah NAMJA kecuali cast yang bernama Park Min Chan *author eksis lagi* XD Semoga menarik ya. Kalau ada yang gk ngerti jalan ceritanya, tanya aja sama author. InsyaAllah bakal author jawab. Kansamhamnida~ ^^

**[SUNGMIN POV]**

"Sungmin-ah! Tolong pesankan ke Ryeowook, satu Nasi Goreng Kimchi!" teriak salah satu temanku ke arahku.

"N-Ne!" Aku pun segera berlari ke arah meja dan ku lihat Ryeowook tengah asik memasak makanan yang dipesan oleh pelanggan yang lain.

"Wookie~ Satu Nasi Goreng Kimchi!" hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arahku.

Ah, ne. Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku, Lee Sungmin. Pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran di kota Seoul. Kalau sedang libur sekolah, aku selalu ke sini atau kalau ada waktu luang. Termasuk hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari libur musim panas, jadi aku bekerja setiap hari selama liburan musim panas habis. Dan ingat, aku ini adalah seorang NAMJA, bukan yeoja manis yang tomboy! Ya, itulah ejekanku. Karena kata mereka, aku mempunyai wajah yang sangat amat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Dan aku punya trauma terhadap namja atau yeoja lainnya -_-

"Sungmin-ah! Aku punya berita bagus untukmu. Sebentar lagi akan ada karyawan baru." Ucap Hyukjae, salah satu temanku di restoran itu.

"Jinjja? Nugu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mollayo~ kata manager Jong Woon, kita pasti akan terkejut." Ucap Hyukjae lalu pergi begitu saja.

Karyawan baru? Siapa ya? Apa namja lagi? Aku harap yeoja. Biar aku bisa mendekatinya, aku bosan mendekati Min Chan, namja hanya dijadikan mainan saja olehnya.

"Pelayan! Pesananku mana?!" teriak salah satu pengunjung.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau dipanggil! Daritadi bengong saja." Teriak Ryeowook.

"Ah, mianhae." Ujarku sembari berlari ke arah pengunjung pesanannya.

"M-Mianhae. Selamat menikmati." Ucapku dengan tidak menatap pengunjung itu.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan namja yang barusan meminta pesanannya dengan tatapan '_Ada apa dengannya?_' dan segera mengambil pesanan milik pelanggan yang lain. Aku berjalan ke arah meja pelanggan tersebut. Dan…

**PYUUR~~**

Aku tidak sengaja tersandung sesuatu dan membuat nampan yang aku bawa terjatuh mengenai pelangganku yang sedang asik menikmati hidangan di mejanya. Aaaaa~ Tamatlah riwayatku. Hua! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN LEE SUNGMIN?!

"Huaa~! Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae!" ucapku pada namja itu.

Handuk! Handuk! Atau berikan minuman yang baru?! Uwaaah~! Eoteokhaejyo?!

"Mianhae, mohon maafkan kami. Akan segera kami bawakan minuman yang baru. Dan ini cola gratis untuk anda. Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Ku dengar ada namja yang meminta maaf pada pelanggan itu.

E-Eh? Siapa dia?

"Ne, gwenchana. Lagipula aku membawa baju ganti. Apa aku bisa meminjam toiletnya?" ucap pelanggan itu.

"Ne~"

Si-Siapa dia? Siapa namja itu?

**DEG!**

D-Dia.. Dia melihatku. Wajahnya, tampan. Namja yang tampan. S-sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. T-Tapi..Di mana?

**CKIITT~**

"Makanya jangan buru-buru." Ucap namja itu menarik hidungku. Eeh! Apa-apaan namja ini?! Sok akrab sekali!

"Kyu! Tolong bantu di sebelah sini!" teriak Leeteuk hyung.

"Nde~" jawab namja itu.

Ng… Kyu? Namanya seperti tidak asing.

"Semuanya, tolong dengar. Mulai hari ini ada karyawan baru, namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Manajer Jong Woon tiba-tiba.

"Huaa~ Tampan sekali."

"Iya, tampan sekali."

Ku dengar hampir semua yeoja yang mendatangi restoran ini berbisik-bisik tentang dia. Apakah dia…

"Bo-Bohong! Kau Kyuhyun?!" teriakku sembari menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Auw~"

"Kyu kan sekecil ini!" ucapku sembari menaruh tanganku di depan daguku.

"YA! Dasar babo~ Pertumbuhan orang akan berlangsung setiap waktu. Atau Minnie memang benar-benar bodoh?"ucapnya.

"YA! Jangan memanggilku Minnie! Panggil aku Hyung! Kau ini sudah dewasa masih saja seperti anak kecil. Aku ini lebih tua darimu, Kyu!" ucap Sungmin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"YA! Kalian berdua! Jangan ngobrol saja, cepat bekerja!" teriak manajer Jong Woon.

Kyuhyun pun berlari benar dia Kyu? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Teman masa kecilku yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dariku.

**[SUNGMIN POV END]**

***SKIP TIME***

**[AUTHOR POV]**

"Sayang sekali ya Minnie.." ucap Min Chan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Si Kyu masih kelas 3 SMP. Kalau dia setahun lebih tua dariku, pasti kuincar." Terang Min Chan.

"Eeeeh! Kau ingin memasukkan Kyu ke dalam daftar namja-namjamu?! Hentikan! Itu mustahil!" teriak Sungmin terkejut.

"Menggoda anak SMP termasuk perbuatan kriminal ya? Tapi kalau Minnie ada mental kalian teman masa kecil, biasanya akan pacaran, kan?" ucap Min Chan sembari berjalan keluar pantry.

"Haah?! Tapi, aku dan Kyu, kan…"

"Kau memanggilku?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Uwaaa~! A-Aniyaa~! Ini, gimbapnya sudah jadi! Hahaha~" ujar Sungmin dan tertawa renyah. Kyuhyun yang bingung pun hanya menerima gimbap dari Sungmin dan langsung pergi untuk mengantarkan pesanannya kepada pelanggan di luar.

**-NEVER SAY NO-**

"Sudah ku bilang tidak mungkin aku jadian dengan Kyu!" teriak Sungmin frustasi kepada Hyukjae dan Min Chan.

Ternyata mereka masih berunding soal Kyuhyun yang menurut teman-teman Sungmin cocok sekali dijodohkan dengan Sungmin.

"Tipe idamanku itu yang seumuran denganku, yeoja yang manis, aku ingin pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, belajar bersama, dan–" jelas Sungmin tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Hyukjae.

"Ne, ne. Tapi kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Kau fikir suaramu itu bagus, eoh?" potong Hyukjae sambil menutup telinganya.

"Karena kau berkata seperti itu, aku jadi paham mengapa kau tidak pernah punya pacar selama 16 tahun."Lanjut Min Chan dengan raut wajah yang datar.

**TRANG!**

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang dan membanting piring yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja sehingga membunyikan suara yang khas(?) dari piring itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba latihan pacaran dengan Kyu? Tapi kelihatannya dia populer dan sudah punya yeojachingu," Tanya Ryeowook sembari mengelus-elus dagunya.

"L-Latihan? Mwo? Kyu sudah punya yeojachingu? T-Tapi kan teman-teman! Kyu itu orang yang menyukai yeoja! Aku juga sama sepertinya, bagaimana bisa? Apa kalian sudah gila?!" Tanya Sungmin.

"Itu bisa diatur, yang penting kau bisa punya kekasih seperti yang lain." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Tapi kenapa harus sama namja?! Kenapa harus dengan Kyu?!" teriak Sungmin semakin frustasi.

"Karena, hanya dialah yang dekat denganmu selain kami di sini. Kalau kau latihan pacaran dengan Min Chan, aku yakin kau tidak akan mau, kau tahu kalau Min Chan ini suka menggoda namja lain, kau pasti akan sakit hati jika terus bersamanya. Dan lagi kau dan Min Chan adalah sahabat, bagaimana mungkin bisa pacaran? Yang ada, kalian akan seperti teman biasa seperti biasanya. Beda kalau kau dengan Kyu. Ya, walaupun dia namja dan kau sudah pernah dekat dengannya, tapi itu kan dulu waktu kau masih SD. Sekarang kau sudah SMA, sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Aku rasa dia cocok dengan yeoja tomboy sepertimu." Jelas Ryeowook.

"MWO?! SHIREO!" teriak Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Hyukjae! Kalian sudah boleh pulang, tamunya tinggal sedikit. Nanti biar Kyuhyun dan Min Chan saja yang membereskannya." Kata Manajer Jong Woon dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Jeongmal? Kansamhamnida, Jong Woon-sshi." Ucap Hyukjae sambil membungkukkan badannya.

**SREEEKK~**

Sungmin pun tidak menghiraukan yang lain, kini ia sedang mengintip jendela ke arah Kyuhyun berada.

"Kyu, kami mau pesan dong.." ucap 2 orang yeoja.

"Kyu, boleh foto bersama tidak?" Tanya yeoja yang lain.

Kyuhyun yang didekati yeoja-yeoja genit itu pun hanya tersenyum.

"Dia memang populer~" ucap Sungmin pelan.

**SREEKK~**

Jendela ditutup kembali oleh Sungmin.

"Huaaaa~! Eottokaji?!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi.

**-NEVER SAY NO-**

"Cacao~ Ini makananmu.." ucap Sungmin sembari memberikan makanan kepada Cacao, anjing kesayangannya. Cacao pun mendatangi Sungmin.

"Cacao, memangnya buruk sekalli ya kalau tidak bisa berbicara dengan namja atau yeoja yang lain? Aku ingin punya pacar, tapi sepertinya mustahil ya."

"Guk!"

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Kyu. Dulu kau sangat menyukainya, apa kau masih ingat? Sepertinya dia semakin berubah dan pandai dalam menghadapi yeoja lain. Sedangkan aku? Haah~ tidak berubah sama sekali.." ucap Sungmin memelas pada Cacao yang sedang makan.

"Minnie juga berubah kok!" teriak seseorang dari arah pagar rumah Sungmin.

**DEG**

Sungmin yang terkejut pun segera menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"K-Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Sungmin ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak menungguku tadi hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"E-eh? H-Habisnya kau kelihatan sibuk sekali." Ujar Sungmin gugup.

"Jahaaaaatt~" teriak Kyuhyun. Cacao yang melihat Kyuhyun pun berlari meninggalkan makanannya dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"La-Lagipula kau kan dipanggil terus oleh yeoja-yeoja itu." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus-ngelus punggung Cacao pun berhenti.

"Kau cemburu ya hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Aniya! O-Oh iya, memangnya anak SMP boleh bekerja paruh waktu?" teriak Sungmin.

"Aku kan hanya membantu restoran milik saudara. Setiap tahun aku membantu di sana. Karena banyak pelanggan lama, maka banyak yang bilang kalau aku sudah besar dan sebagainya, Aku jadi sangat populer, terlebih lagi aku ini tampan," jelas Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Jadi, Jong Woon-sshi itu saudaramu? Aku baru tahu. Hahaha~ Mwo? Itu sih bukan populer!" Ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Ternyata kau memang lebih manis kalau tertawa," kata Kyuhyun.

"Eih?"

"Dulu aku sering diejek karena aku selalu bermain denganmu yang lebih tua dariku, tapi kau selalu menolongku. Kau sangat kuat hyung. Aku sangat mengagumi hyung yang seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil yang melihatnya pun jadi ikut tersipu malu.

"Minnie hyung, apa kau masih ingat tempat rahasia kita? Gua batu karang yang sering kita datangi. Besok habis kerja kita ke sana yuk!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih ingat. Ah, tapi aku malas." Ucap Sungmin.

"Mwo? Aaaah~ Ayolah hyuuuuung~ Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Ne?" rengek Kyuhyun.

"_Dasar manja._" Ucap Sungmin dalam hati kemudian tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"_Hyukjae, Wookie, Min Chan… Aku dan Kyu tidak mungkin berpacaran. Dia itu cuma teman sepermainanku semasa kecil yang lucu,_" Batin Sungmin.

"Asyik! Gomawo hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun bahagia.

**-NEVER SAY NO-**

Keesokan harinya di restoran Everlasting Friend. Semuanya tampak seperti biasa. Ryeowook sedang memasak makanan yang dipesan oleh pelanggannya, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Min Chan, Kyuhyun sedang mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya, Jong Woon sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak buahnya.

**TUK~**

"Maaf, sudah menunggu. Se-Se-Se-," ucap Sungmin memberikan pesanan kepada pelanggannya sembari menunduk.

'_Aku suka Minnie hyung yang keren.' _Ucapan Kyuhyun teringat di dalam ingatan Sungmin.

**DEG!**

"_Ba-Baiklah!_" batin Sungmin.

"Selamat menikmati!" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah sekumpulan namja yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, aku mau pesan lagi boleh tidak, kan?" Tanya salah seorang namja.

"Ne, silahkan.." ucap Sungmin kali ini tidak ada rasa gugup yang menyelimutinya.

"_Berhasil! Aku berhasil! Aku bisa! Kyu, aku bisa!_" batin Sungmin teriak.

Seketika itu ia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin pun tersenyum riang. Min Chan yang melihat Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum melihat temannya itu kini bisa melihat wajah orang lain yang berada di hadapannya.

***SKIP TIME***

"Minnie, mampir ke suatu tempat yuk." Ajak Hyukjae.

"Ah, aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyu." Tolak Sungmin.

"Oh, fighting!" teriak Min Chan.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk nge-datemu dengannya." Ucap Ryeowook.

"O-Oh.. Ne.." jawab Sungmin gugup.

**-NEVER SAY NO-**

**ZRAAASSHH~**

Suara ombak di pantai pun semakin nyaring, matahari juga sudah mulai terbenam. Di sana lah kini Sungmin.

"Kyu di mana ya?" ucap Sungmin sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" ujar seseorang. Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun menoleh. Terlihat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tetapi tidak setinggi Kyuhyun pun datang menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menunggu Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau yang bekerja di Everlasting Friend, kan?" Tanya namja itu.

"Ne, ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Apa kau ingat aku? Tadi kau melayani pesananku." Ucap namja itu.

"E-eh? Apa kau mau komplain?! Maaf, aku tidak ingat. Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Sungmin panik.

"Aniyo~ Aku hanya ingin kenalan denganmu. Boleh tidak?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Kenalan?! D-Dengan siapa?!" teriak Sungmin shock.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan denganmu? Memangnya di sini kau bersama siapa? Aku hanya melihatmu sendiri diam mematung di sini. Kau ini lucu sekali." Ucap namja itu sambil tertawa.

"Donghae imnida, aku kelas 2 SMA. Kau?" lanjut namja itu dan bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Sungmin imnida, aku juga kelas 2 SMA." Ucap Sungmin.

**DEG! DEG!**

"_Kenapa jantungku tidak beraturan seperti ini? Sulit dipercaya! Aku bisa ngobrol dan diajak kenalan dengan seorang namja._" Batin Sungmin.

"Boleh tau nomor hand–" ucap Donghae yang terputus.

"Minnie~!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kajja!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Eh? Ne! Kansamhamnida~" teriak Sungmin ke arah Donghae dan meninggalkan Donghae yang sendirian.

**-NEVER SAY NO-**

"Hebat! Kau benar aku hanya tersenyum. Tapi sudah ada namja yang mengajakku kenalan seperti itu. Ini semua karena traumaku kepada semua orang dulu waktu SMP.." ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"…"Kyuhyun hanya diam.

***FLASHBACK***

"YA! Minnie~ Kau ingat? Setiap hari kau itu bertugas piket. Kau tidak membersihkannya, eoh?" teriak salah satu namja.

"Dasar kau namja jelek, culun, babo, tidak pantas berada di kelas populer seperti ini." Ucap seorang yeoja.

"HAHAHAHA~ Cepat bersihkan kelas ini!" teriak semua orang di kelas kepada Sungmin.

"N-Ne," ucap Sungmin langsung mengambil sapu yang ada di dekat pintu masuk kelasnya.

Sungmin, namja jelek, berkacamata, culun, dan memiliki rambut yang dibelah tengah itu memang selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan dan bahan tertawaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan satu sekolah pun selalu menjadikan dia bahan ejekan seperti itu. Itulah hal yang membuat Sungmin trauma. Sampai akhirnya lulus SMP, ia merubah penampilan dan menjadi namja tampan dan manis seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun tidak populer, setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Hanya satu kelemahan Sungmin, tidak berani menatap atau berbicara kepada orang lain akibat traumanya waktu SMP itu. Sampai sekarang pun ia tidak memiliki yeojachingu dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

Selama SMA, ia memberanikan diri untuk bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi kehidupannya sendiri karena orangtuanya bercerai. Di restoran Everlasting Friend-lah ia bertemu Ryeowook, Hyukjae, Park Min Chan, dan juga Jong Woon yang selalu setia menemani hari-harinya. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Sungmin mau berbicara dan akrab kepada 4 orang itu sementara dengan orang lain ia tidak bisa? Ya, itu karena mereka ber-empat-lah yang mengajak Sungmin berkenalan duluan dan meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa mereka adalah orang yang baik dan ingin membantu Sungmin. Sungmin yang percaya terhadap omongan teman-temannya yang baru pun, semakin hari semakin akrab dengan mereka semua sampai akhirnya menjadi sahabat.

***FLASHBACK END***

"Kyu? Kau mendengarkanku tidak? Kau marah ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"…" Kyuhyun tak bergeming.

"HAHAH~ Jangan-jangan kau cemburu, eoh?" ucap Sungmin bercanda.

"Geurae.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Aku cemburu padamu, Lee Sungmin hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang diperjelas.

"_MWO?! Eeeeh~! Tidak mungkin Kyu cemburu! Dia hanya dongsaeng yang takut hyungnya diambil orang lain, kan?! Hua~! Jantungku deg-degan! Bagaimana ini?! Tanganku jadi berkeringat, aku jadi malu.._" batin Sungmin panik.

"Ha-Hari ini panas sekali ya?! Keringatku tidak bisa berhenti! Hahaha~" ujar Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun sambil tertawa garing.

"_Cuma alasan itu yang ada di pikiranku.._" batin Sungmin lagi.

"Hyung, kajja kita naik ke atas sana." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ne," Sungmin pun naik dulu ke atas batu karang untuk sampai ke dalam gua rahasia tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu bersama dulu.

Sungmin kesusahan untuk naik, Kyuhyun yang melihat pun langsung membantu Sungmin dengan cara mendorong butt Sungmin ***ups**

"Kupegangi.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Andwae~!" teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mengalah, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun naik ke atas duluan, setelah itu Sungmin naik ke atas dibantu dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menarik Sungmin dari atas.

"Sudah sampai!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"_Hosh~ Hosh~ Tenagaku habis.._" batin Sungmin.

"Lihat Minnie~!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi kepada Sungmin.

Terlihat laut yang luas dan disinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama yang sangat indah malam yang melihat ke arah yang dilihat Kyuhyun pun hanya terkejut, takjub melihat keindahan itu.

"Indah sekali! Iya kan, Minnie?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"Ne," ucap Sungmin.

"_Padahal Kyu bersikap biasa saja. Aku sendiri yang merasa deg-degan seperti orang bodoh._" Batin Sungmin.

"Tadi aku bilang kalau aku cemburu. Tapi bukan perasaan cemburu sebagai adik.." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masih tetap melihat ke arah laut.

"Melainkan karena aku menyukaimu, hyung.." lanjut Kyuhyun.

**DEG!**

Sungmin terkejut, jantung Sungmin tidak beraturan sekarang, pipinya merona merah.

"Padahal aku bermaksud mengatakan ini padamu bila sudah SMA nanti, tapi aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan maju ke arah Sungmin.

**DUGH!**

Sungmin yang mundur-mundur pun menabrak batu besar yang ada di sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Habis sepertinya Minnie akrab dengan orang itu kalau dia bersikap baik padamu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini menaruh tangannya di samping kepala Sungmin yang bersandar pada batu itu.

"Aku akan menciummu.." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sungmin.

**DEG!**

"Huaa~! Mana mungkin aku berciuman denganmu, Kyu!" teriak Sungmin.

**ZRUUUUKK~**

Sungmin pun menurunkan badannya menghindari Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya kini Sungmin dengan posisi duduk.

"Aku tahu kau deg-degan, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"E-Eh?"

"Kalau Minnie bilang tidak mau, maka aku tidak bicara dengan Minnie tidak akan bertemu dengan Minnie lagi."Kyuhyun berkata sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Sungmin.

"Itu…"

"Eotteokhae?" Tanya Kyuhyun semakin dekat.

"Curang! Ja-Jangan mendadak berkata seperti itu dong!" teriak Sungmin.

"Jadi, mau dihentikan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang kini jaraknya hanya 5 centi dari wajah Sungmin.

"Ah~ Ani.." ucap Sungmin sambil menutup matanya ketakutan.

**CHU~**

Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir Sungmin dan disinari oleh bulan purnama yang indah. Sepasang namja itu kini menikmati masa itu. Teman masa kecil Sungmin yang manis dan lucu, kini telah berubah. Menjadi iblis kecil yang menyayangi Sungmin dan telah merebut hati dan ciuman pertama Sungmin.

Ciuman itu pun akhirnya terlepas setelah cakupan oksigen yang habis dan dibutuhkan mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Wajah Sungmin yang awalnya memerah, kini lebih memerah sempurna setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Kau.. Manis." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin sambil mengusap bibir Sungmin dari sedikit saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"…" Sungmin terdiam.

"Apa kau menyukaiku? Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-Aku.."

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, hyung. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng, ne?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"…" Sungmin lagi-lagi diam.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak akan memaksamu, hyung. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Dan aku akan memperjuangkan ini. Aku yakin kau akan mencintaiku juga." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Mianhae.." lirih Sungmin.

"Gwenchana.." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sekali ke arah Sungmin.

"S-S-Saranghae, Kyu!" teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat spontanitas untuk menutupi wajah malunya dan menghentikan degupan jantungnya yang kini sudah benar-benar tidak bisa terkontrol.

"Nde?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Terkejut.

"Saranghae, Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae!" kata Sungmin lagi, kali ini menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malu-malu tapi mau #plak

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, hyung? Bukankah kau tidak pernah menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dulunya memang aku berkata seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa sejak aku kehilangan kau, aku berbeda, aku merasa seperti kesepian karena selama ini yang ingin ngobrol denganku hanya kau saja. Dan setelah kau kembali, kau berubah, kau jauh lebih segalanya dari dulu. Kau sekarang populer, kau selalu didekati oleh yeoja-yeoja genit itu, dan yang aku rasakan itu hanya sakit, sakit melihatmu dengan yeoja lain. Dan entah kenapa jika kau di sampingku, aku merasa jantungku hampir lepas atau mungkin sudah lepas aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa ada yang lain, ada sesuatu dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan itu." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Kau, mencintaiku hyung. Gomawo.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sungmin yang dipeluk pun hanya mampu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin benar kata teman-temannya di restoran bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Sungmin. Di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus bersyukur karena Kyuhyun hadir kembali di sisinya.

'Gomawo Kyu, karena telah mencintaiku. Hyukjae, Ryeowook, Min Chan, gomawoyo. Tanpa semangat dari kalian, aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini bersama Kyuhyun..' batin Sungmin.

Dan mereka pun kini menikmati waktu yang sangat indah, berpelukan bersama orang yang mereka cinta di dalam gua yang ada di pinggir pantai dan ditemani deburan ombak, angin yang sejuk, dan tentu saja cahaya bulan purnama yang sangat terang.

***MISSING PART***

**[KYUHYUN POV]**

Ah.. Akhirnya sampai juga di pantai ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini semenjak sekolah di luar. Ngomong-ngomong, Minnie di mana? Apakah dia belum sampai? Lama sekali. Padahal tadi pulang dengan jam yang sama. Apa mungkin dia bersih-bersih di restoran dulu? Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini sambil menunggu Minnie.

"Sejuk sekali di sini, ternyata masih sama seperti dulu," aku menghirup udara dan merentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar untuk menikmati semilir angin di pantai yang kurindukan ini.

"E-eh? Bukankah itu Minnie hyung? Sepertinya dia sedang menungguku, aku datangi saja kalau begitu," aku pun mendatangi Minnie dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Jarakku dengan Minnie sedikit jauh.

Ketika aku ingin mendatangi Minnie, tiba-tiba ada namja yang mendekati Minnie. Dan berjabat tangan dengan hyungku itu. Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya mengganggu hyungku.

"M-Minnie hyung? Siapa namja itu?" gumamku.

Mereka terlihat asik berbicara berdua tanpa mengindahkanku di sini. Minnie terlihat tersenyum dengan manis dan terkadang sedikit tertawa. Dan apa itu?! Kenapa namja itu mengeluarkan handphonenya? Ah tidak tidak! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

Aku segera berlari ke arah Minnie dan menarik tangan namja manis di hadapanku ini meninggalkan namja aneh yang berani mendekati Minnie.

"Minnie~!" teriakku ke arah mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka terkejut.

"Kyu?" Minnie menoleh ke arahku.

"Kajja!" ucapku langsung menarik tangan Minnie pergi.

"Eh? Ne! Kansamhamnida~" teriak Minnie ke arah namja itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke arah Gua Batu Karang, Minnie hyung terus saja bercerita. Aku hanya diam. Aish jinjja! Hyung! Tak tahukah kau perasaanku yang tengah kalut ini? Aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku takut kalau namja tadi merebutmu dariku. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang kalau aku mencintaimu? Ya, sepertinya memang harus sekarang. Walaupun mungkin nanti Minnie menolakku, aku tidak akan pernah putus asa. Daripada dia terus-terusan didekati oleh namja lain? ANDWAE!

***END ***

**Annyeong~! Gimana ff ini? Bagus? Jelek? Kansamhamnida yang udah nge-view dan udah review ^^ Yang nanya FB author atau Twitter author ini usernamenya.**

**FB : Myla Sparkyu Vitaminelf**

**Twitter : Blue_EvilsAegyo**

**Jangan lupa like page author juga ya di : Super KyuMin**

**Gomawoyo~ ^^**


End file.
